First Time
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "This young man had his gaze fixed on her chest. She did not like this one bit." It's the first day of their Academy life. Smoker/Hina. Rated T for swearing. Also lime but it'll come later.
1. A Sly Encounter

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 1. A Sly Encounter

_by ShipDaWhoop  
_

* * *

"Damn you!" A Marine cadet yelled as he was on the floor, a big lock pinning him down on it.

.

There were other students who were also in the same situation as well, cursing at what Hina had done to them.

"I saw you boys checking my ass out. It's disrespectful." Hina told them with no emotion.

"Hina disrespectful." She spoke coldly.

.

Today was the first day of class for the people who had enlisted in the Academy. This Hina was one of the cadets. She was a lady who had her pink hair tied in a high ponytail and had her eyes cast down on such pitiful men before her. She despised them.

So far it seems she was the only freshman who had Devil Fruit Powers. She smirked to herself at liking this fact especially at how she was going to be able to overpower the other students who would want to mess with her.

She turned around leaving the struggling men on the floor. She stopped from taking her first step, meeting a young man before her.

This young man had his gaze fixed on her chest. She did not like this one bit.

.

"Are you sure you still want to look there?" She asked him wryly.

He was a well-built man who held a cigar in his mouth. She knew he was around her age despite his hair being white.

When she didn't hear the man respond to her and still continued to stare at her bosom, a twitch grew on the side of her forehead.

"Yet you still continue to do such a rude gesture. Hina unforgivable." She told him before charging towards him, her arm spread out to lock him.

When she had finally locked him down, she expected him to beg her to let him go. But he smirked at her, increasing Hina's fury.

Suddenly, he dispersed into smoke, startling her. Seconds later, their backs were turned to each other.

He pinched her rear as a final touch to their first encounter. She gasped in horror, pink spots on her cheeks before turning around to lock him down again.

.

But he had already disappeared before her sight.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**Ha, you got to love their first encounter! Sounds crack-ish, though. Anyway, there aren't much Smoker/Hina stories out there. Disappointing.**

**Sorry if it's short, the chapters I typed started out as drabbles but I thought of making it a short story, overall.  
**

**You'll be getting chapter titles that shout 'This chapter has a kissing scene!' It's just to annoy you when your expectations of a kiss doesn't happen.  
But there will be a kissing scene. When? Only I know, haha.**

**I'll try to update everyday. Isn't it a sweet deal? Well, you better review if you want it to go through.  
Critique as well but please, critique to advise not bash XD Thanks in advance!**

**Umm, while you wait, maybe you want to . . . check out my other stories? Please? :D**


	2. A Teasing Pastime

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 2. A Teasing Pastime

_by ShipDaWhoop_

_

* * *

_

He headed to the room he was assigned to. He wondered which kids he had seen outside the Academy would be his classmates.

.

He hoped the woman he had spent a brief yet enjoyable time with wouldn't be his classmate. She seem to want to kill him that time. He wouldn't want to make trouble in school.

At least not today.

.

He opened the door, seeing chattering students by the desks and he spied the lady he met this morning.

First time things weren't going his way today. It made him frown.

He saw her actually studying today's first subject even though there was no sign of the class adviser in the room.

He passed by her, taking a seat behind her. He smiled dryly when he found out she was too engrossed in her studies to be aware of his presence.

"You're too excited for today's class." He told her as he crossed his legs on his desk lazily.

"Hina does not want to be bothered." She told him, still reading her book, not even thinking of knowing who she was talking to.

He placed his feet on the floor, leaning ever so closely to her ear.

"What will happen if I bother you?" He whispered hoarsely, exhaling smoke at her side.

"It would be unthinkable. Hina unthinkable." She mumbled angrily, already creating a lock in front of him as a threat.

"What's that? A bracelet?" He asked too curiously. Maybe he was better off making trouble. He was bored after all.

.

She turned around ready to clutch him with her lock before she stopped to look at the man behind her with wide eyes.

"You-" "It's Smoker." He grunted his name. He leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs on his desk again.

"I don't know how you escaped my lock but that doesn't mean I'm giving up." She snarled, standing abruptly before him, landing her lock on his legs.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically before he turned into smoke that trailed around her as she could smell the tantalizing scent of smoke.

She stopped herself from being tempted. She used to smoke but she had stopped weeks ago so that she could commit herself to being a healthy and intelligent Marine officer someday.

"Maybe you should research about Logia types, Hina." He muttered, her name stressed in despise, as soon as he formed back to normal, standing beside her.

She looked up at him since he was taller than her, frowning bitterly at him. Who the hell did he think he was to annoy Hina?

"Good morning, class!" A teacher arrived in class, signaling students to get into their desks.

She was disappointed that she couldn't continue to argue with the smoking guy. She tried to listen to the teacher's discussion but she was in a bad mood.

Especially when the said man behind her kept flicking around with her ponytail as a cure for his boredom.

.

She couldn't wait to get rid of him.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Saw her smoke during the time she wanted to apprehend the Strawhat Crew in Arabasta so there we go. **

**I'm updated to anime so I hope that fact isn't a filler. If so, oh crap.**


	3. A Tempting Vice

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 3. A Tempting Vice

_by ShipDaWhoop_

_

* * *

_

She was sitting beneath a tall tree in the school's front yard. She was reading a book that contained information about different Devil Fruits.

She was studying them so that she can familiarize with their powers when the time came when she had to apprehend pirates with Devil Fruit powers.

.

"You know what Logia means now?" A familiar voice asked and she flinched before glaring at the man that had suddenly appeared beside her.

He stood beside her, his back leaning on the tree's trunk as he smoked casually, his eyes squinted at the sky.

"It's recess. Go eat shit." She told him off, getting back to reading her book. He laughed mockingly before looking at her.

"Don't mind me. This is the spot where I'll be smoking." He reminded her, continuing to smoke in silence.

"Hina minds. I've just quit smoking."

"Good to know." He said bluntly, still smoking beside her.

She sighed exasperatedly before standing up, crossing her arms across her chest. Both of his pupils simply moved to look at her glaring at him again.

.

"Do you smoke cigarettes?"

"Do not bother. I am leaving." She turned, clutching the book in her arm. "Hina bids."

She stormed away from him, heading to the library. She was annoyed at him, yes but she wants to focus on her studies than to waste her time beating him up.

Smoke suddenly engulfed her as she coughed loudly until the smoke decreased itself, showing Smoker holding a cigarette stick into her mouth.

"I do not need this, leave me alone!" She said angrily, the lit cigarette stick remaining between her lips.

He grunted in a reply before turning into smoke that traveled back to the tall tree.

.

She huffed before closing her eyes tightly. She guiltily inhaled the smoke in the cigarette stick offered to her before holding onto it quite desperately.

Blowing smoke into the air, she thought that maybe he wasn't a bad guy.

.

He just always want to get things his way. She should find a way around it.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**The chapters are getting shorter, eh? Well, I did note in the first chapter that I typed these chapters as drabbles and then I formed it into a story. **

**Don't worry, be patient. We're near! Please review! **


	4. A Sweet Rescue

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 4. A Sweet Rescue

_by ShipDaWhoop_

_

* * *

_

He didn't attend the classes after recess. She was glad about this, now being able to bask in the information she learned from her teachers.

.

It was study period for their class as all her classmates headed out of the room, some running to the library but majority goofing off at the training grounds.

She rolled her eyes at their naivety as she walked out of the classroom. The cigarette stick was becoming so short. She wanted another one but where to get one?

She sighed heavily at what she was going to do. Stomping the puffed out cigarette on the ground, she headed to the one place where she could get one.

.

"Back to finally kill me?" Smoker asked, sitting by the tall tree. His eyes were closed but he knew it was the pink-haired lady since he smelled the scent of smoke from her.

"Tomorrow. Hina's kind." She replied before clearing her throat.

"Do you have any more cigarettes?" She asked, sighing heavily. She felt ashamed to ask a thing that led to a vice that would destroy her lungs and to ask it from a man that annoyed her to no end.

He kindly handed out a box of cigarettes to her, a cigarette already standing out among the tucked in sticks. She hesitantly took the box and left him alone.

.

As she walked along the corridors of the Academy, she stared at the box in her hand, specifically the cigarette stick that was taunting her to take it into her mouth.

She simply shook her head, keeping the box of cigarettes in her pocket. There was nothing wrong with smoking when she becomes a Marine officer as long as she controls herself.

"Ahh, Hina, will you come to the principal's office? It's important as it is about maybe skipping this grade." Her class adviser had met her along the hall.

She nodded politely at the teacher, now adjusting her path to the principal's office.

.

Once there, she saw the man who influenced her to smoke again filling up the left seat that was in front of the principal's desk.

"First day of class and you've skipped most of your classes! How will you be able to- come in, dear, I'm just scolding him." The principal said and she obliged to take the other seat.

The young man subtly nodded at her as a greeting and she rolled her eyes as her response. His name was Smoker, right? She was unsure but Hina thought of going for that name, anyway because of his acquaintance with the nature of smoke.

"You better take your studies seriously. If not, you'll find yourself being expelled-"

"I don't think that'll happen. I got Devil Fruit powers." Smoker pointed out, making the principal sweat profusely.

"Well, just remember my heed or else there will be dire consequences-" "Dire consequences, my ass."

"Do not take that tone with me! We can fail you and you can keep studying the same term over and over! How then will you be able to be of service to the World Government? If you don't pass any of your subjects this semester, you will be ineligible to going up a rank higher than an Ensign!"

"I get to still travel with that rank, right?"

She shook her head at their antic as the principal still continued to scold the male student. Seconds later the argument had paused as the principal faced her.

"We've heard that you already have the basic knowledge of what this term holds. Would you like to take special classes that are for next semester?" The principal asked with a foolish grin as this made Hina raise an eyebrow at the school official.

"I'd rather remain with my current semester." Hina answered, making the principal have the widest eyes. "Why not!"

"I'll rid of your worries. I can tutor Smoker-kun." The mentioned person winced at the nickname as he grumbled incoherent curses.

"Very well, we'll stick to that. Both of you are dismissed." The principal said as he was tired from the session he had with the young man.

.

The two students left the office. Once the door closed behind them, Smoker stared at the woman walking away from him.

"Why are you helping me out?" He asked angrily as Hina continued to walk away from him.

"Smoker-kun needs help. Hina's help." She said vaguely before walking downstairs, off his sight.

.

It left him to continue grumbling at how mysterious she was.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . . _

* * *

**Oda says she's a stellar student while he is a troublemaker so tada! That's all, remember to review! Thanks in advance!**

**So I was told about how Hina refers to herself but the Hina's help part, gyaa, couldn't resist! I'll try again soon ^^;  
**


	5. A Wild Proposal

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 5. A Wild Proposal

_by ShipDaWhoop_

_

* * *

_

It was finally dismissal as he already headed his way out of the Academy

.

After making his way out of the crowd, he exited the gate and found himself colliding with Hina.

"Get back there. I must teach you." She said as this made Smoker confused. "Must I repeat myself, Smoker-kun?" This statement easily angered him.

"Don't give me that nickname, kid." He said to her as she always talked like a child with the third-person reference.

"Fine but we shall have a tutor session for three hours after dismissal-"

"Shut up, that's too long! I don't even need to be taught. I perfectly know what I'm doing." He explained, the light on his cigar glowing brighter.

"Do you know the name of the government-stronghold in the Grand Line and what's its purpose for its existence?" Hina asked smartly.

Smoker simply grunted as he leaned closer to her face, sneering at her.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'll fall to whatever you command me." He said only to receive her smile before his very eyes.

"One hour, then. Hina compromise." She proposed as this made him more furious before he pulled away from her, reaching for a coin in his pocket.

.

"We flip for it." He told her as she smirked at his deal. But looking at his face, she knew he was actually serious.

"Heads for five hours." She surrendered to his will as he flipped the coin in the air.

Once the coin landed on the back of his hand, he slapped it with his other hand. He then uncovered the coin, revealing tails to her.

"You lost a student." He said bluntly, placing his coin back in his pocket. She simply frowned as he passed by her to head back home.

"Smoker." She called out his name and heard his footsteps cease.

"We should settle our differences tomorrow." She said. He resumed to walking back home.

.

"A fight to do that." She added as he turned to look at her.

"That desperate to lose?" He asked as she turned to look at him back with the same frown.

"Do not underestimate me." She told him. He simply walked back to her.

"I ate the Moku Moku no Mi in case you still haven't figure it out." He informed, looming over her. She didn't show any sign that he intimidated her.

"Ori Ori no Mi." She informed him as well. He rolled his eyes before chuckling at her.

"Not backing down? Admirable." Smoker admitted as she still continued to frown at him.

"This morning was unacceptable. Hina unforgivable."

"I didn't need you to bail me out so we're even." He mentioned his grudge to her.

"Maybe tonight we meet back here. Hina impatient." Hina said before leaving to the other direction, her house lying in that place.

.

"Too easy." Smoker said to himself as she grew smaller, the more she left him to count the hours until they meet up.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

**Short, right? Well, it'll be compensated in the next chapter which I'll be uploading in the next hour or so ;) **

**Did I get the Hina thing, right? Help, help, help! **

**So review, please! Thankies!**


	6. A Passionate Duel

**First Time**

* * *

Chapter 6. A Passionate Duel

_by ShipDaWhoop_

_

* * *

_

It was time.

Smoker saw three huge locks serving as a ladder on the wall of the Academy.

So she really was serious in having a battle with him.

The lower half of his body turned into smoke as he spiraled over the gate and landed safely, crouching at the front yard.

.

He looked up and saw Hina standing in front of him. She began to pull out a pair of brown gloves, slipping them into her hands.

The cigarette stick held in her mouth placed a nice touch to her battle ensemble. He couldn't help smiling grimly at it.

With no formalities needed, she suddenly charged towards him with determination. He didn't let her as he formed into smoke, swirling around her leg until it reached to her waist, the upper half of his body appearing too close to her.

"Defense would be your best choice now." He suggested, whispering harshly to her ear. She scowled at him.

Before she could counterattack, he turned completely into smoke once again. He appeared at the end of the field. It was his turn this time to charge towards her, his feet turning into smoke as motors, flying speedily towards her.

She stopped him, pulling out her cigarette to stick the burning end of it to his forehead. He turned into a blasted smoke, spreading away from her as the fire had nullified him temporarily.

He reverted back to his normal form and stood, waiting for her attack. He might as well stop playing games with her and defeat her once and for all.

As she saw him leaning on the wall casually, she smiled slyly and ran towards him, her arm stuck out to form a lock to his body.

He waited for it and finally she met him, only finding out her arm remained as it is on his chest.

.

"You don't need to take it easy on m-" His sentence died.

For he suddenly felt her soft lips caress upon his. His cigar dropped on the ground and he actually couldn't move.

From opening his mouth in shock to her sudden actions, she took this opportunity to completely envelop his mouth with hers, giving him a taste of his medicine personally.

He found out that she had been storing seawater in her mouth all along as he felt his knees weak from the seawater passed to him.

He couldn't pull away, finding his fingers involuntarily untangling her ponytail, her long pink hair falling upon her shoulders.

She continued to kiss him passionately, waiting for the seawater to get out of her possession. Their tongues smothering each other wildly, pulling herself closer to his chest.

He wanted to mutter at how she had tricked him into this but he liked the punishment he was receiving. He complied to her rules, fiercely biting her bottom lip, a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

He smirked at this before his tongue slid along the roof of her mouth endlessly. She smiled at how wild he was, pressing her bosom against his chest. He groaned in delight, they were now even.

Seawaters began to slip between them every now and then whenever they continued to pull away quickly to breathe before returning the intimate battle of their tongues. Their kiss deepening, their throats so dry as their lips kept begging for more.

His fingers fumbled with the ends of her hair, already used to playing around with them. She wanted to frown at this childish act of his.

From this, she gave him one final taste of her tongue in his mouth before she slid her lips to his jawline then to his neck, the rest of the seawater dripping on his chest. She bit forcefully onto his neck to seal the record of their first duel.

He tipped her chin back to him, looking into her eyes hungrily. She licked his lips playfully before brushing the tip of her nose on his chin. He quickly leaned for another taste of her lips but she pulled away.

She shook her head at him fondly before wiping her lips with the back of her glove whilst her free arm turned into a permanent lock onto him against the wall.

.

"Always be prepared, Smoker-kun." She said slyly. He stared at her with a neutral expression.

Well, he didn't mind his defeat as he crashed his lips strongly onto hers, continuing the kiss that she was beginning to be crazy about as well.

"Hai, Hina." He managed to say wearily during their heated kiss. They continued to kiss, their tongues colliding carelessly as their chests tighten from their little crazy romance.

They knew this was only a fling but it treated as an approval. An approval to settle their differences by making their friendship stronger until the end of time.

.

Until then, they'll lengthen this lovely approval of theirs until the moon disappears behind the evening clouds.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**Ah! I was suppose to update this like an hour or two after the previous chapter but I fell asleep! So sorry!**

**Every time I type a fanfic I try to be canon as possible but I felt like writing a kissing scene between them. It's actually my first time writing it so suggestions to making it more pleasant are wanted!**

**Yes, the seawater in the mouth is tacky but I find it hot- what! Pervert? Me? No, no, no! x_x**** Franky: Hentai? O_O**

**By the way, is it lime? Because I don't know what's the term for the kissy warning, you know.**

**So yeah the ending makes it kind of canon, haha.**

**I was not going to add an epilogue then I was going to work on the epilogue and finally, I thought I'll just make another Smoker/Hina story in the future XD  
**

**Yes, I'm thinking of making another story of them ;)**

**Well, story ends here, thank you all for reading, please leave your reviews!**


End file.
